Just This Once
by captaainswaan
Summary: Collection of Captain Swan one shots that I have written
1. Chapter 1

Until rather recently Emma Swan has been all by herself. Nobody to vent to, or to cry on, to have cliche dinners at restaurants with, to cuddle with at night (not that she would admit she does this). But after being dragged into this fairytale town by someone she loves more then anything or anyone Emma has made friends, she has parents, a son that she loves and who loves her back. And_ him_. He is something Emma could have never expected, all swagger and innuendo one minute but then ready to comfort her and listen to her talk about anything and everything. With eyes that shine like the sea that he gave up to be with her and a smile that could stop her heart (and every other woman's heart in the room, but Emma finds comfort in the fact that he loves her even though he hasn't said so, but she can tell, in the same way she knows he can.). So when he takes her out for their second date, she lets him court her, as he likes to call it, and imagines a different story, one where the next in line to throne falls in love with a pirate and everybody asks which is worse a shepherd or a pirate?

For once in her life Emma Swan is not alone, in fact she has more family than she knows what to do with. And right beside her (and forever beside her) is Killian Jones the man who stormed into her life and wormed himself behind her defenses.

(Emma's starting to wonder if she's ever been in love. Or if she has she can't remember this ache in her chest and if she can't see him after she scans the room sheer unapologetic terror.)

So for the first time Emma Swan lets herself love and be loved by someone who was not going to break her heart, lie to her, cheat her, or make her question herself. No, Emma Swan was going to be with someone who made her heart feel fuller.

(Emma Swan does not swoon.)

(But maybe just this once.)


	2. Chapter 2

**I was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr and just had to write this **

The cold night air nipped at Emma's feet as she sat crossed legged on a bench at the docks. It wasn't Emma's idea to go walking around the docks all morning but she found herself not being able to say no at Killian's suggestion. (But really Emma knows that she would watch grass die if it meant getting to spend time with him.) After about an hour of walking they (Emma) decided on sitting down. Killian placed his arm around her and she leaned into him letting herself enjoy the quiet moment.

"I had fun walking with you," Killian said his voice barely above a whisper. Emma looked down at her shoes on the ground and willed the blush creeping up her neck to go away.

"Me too," Emma smiled finally facing him.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both Emma and Killian jumped at the voice. They had thought they were much for that quiet moment, Emma thought bitterly. Killian raised an eyebrow at the person speaking, it was Anton. He wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"I thought you guys hated it eachother?" Anton asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Emma couldn't help but let a small laugh pass through her defense. Killian shook his head in an attempt to hid the rosy blush that had began to appear on his face making Emma laugh even harder.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" Anton asked and Emma motioned for him to sit down beside them so that they could tell him what had happened since the last time they had seen each other .

"Where do you want us to start?"

"Preferably at the part where you two started making love eyes at each other"


	3. Chapter 3

**this is set after the cs date but like killians hand isn't being weird and rumple isn't either. **

He kicked open the door and shut it almost as quickly as he opened it. His grin was so big Killian was worried that he might not be able to fit through the door. His date with Emma had gone wonderfully and as he sat in his empty apartment he couldn't help but feel _alone. _And he knew he shouldn't think too much of it, he was a pirate captain after all, but he wanted someone to talk to. Wasn't like he could call Emma and gush about how much he adored her. Killian didn't think she'd take to it very much. But Killian knew one person who would love to hear all about his swan.

Liam.

Killian stood up from the bed he was laying on and sat on the chair beside the window. He got comfortable and found a star , that wasn't green or moving, and cleared his throat.

"Liam, there's a girl," Killian began shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he was doing. It wasn't like it was the first time Killian had done this, quite the opposite, so why was he so embarrassed? "And she's- _she's amazing _and I can't get my head around the fact that she thinks of me the same way"

"Liam, love changes you and I'm sorry you never were in love, because really it does change you," Killian smiled looking down at his lap. "She makes me see purpose in what people are always talking about, the poets have shoved down everybody's throat and it makes sense to me now,"

"When we met I was mad and I didn't understand what was happening and neither did she," Killian smiled remembering "but we knew that we were meant to be, although she fought it and I suspect will still fight it until one of us wakes the other up from a bloody sleeping curse,"

"I wonder though sometimes if she knows Liam," Killian asked waiting for a response feeling his chest constrict when his brother didn't prompt him to go on "I'm not sure she knows who she is to me, that the air she breathes is pure and green and lush and makes me want to shed my skin and be somebody better for her,"

"If we were in the enchanted forest I probably would've had to prove myself more, for the fact that she would be the queen," Killian paused "she would be the queen," he repeated stunned.

"She's just spectacular brother, she loves people with her whole heart and nothing more or less and I just love her a lot Liam, and I know she does too."

"I'm sorry brother you didn't have the opportunity to find love, but brother I think I'm in love enough to live it for the both of us"


	4. Chapter 4

**If you want to cry you should listen to say something by the vitamin string quartet! **

**OKAY SO this has a major character death, dark!emma, and is kinda anti-regina. Hope you like it ! :)**

"Swan?" Killians voice echoed through grannies hallway in a sort of whisper. Emma's head snapped up and started screaming against the gag and thrashing wildly. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma who was trying to tear the gag off by shaking her head wildly and pulling on her arms tied to the chair.

Cruella laughed, "What's your boytoy going to do when he finds you? Write you a poem about how devastated he was when you were tied up,"

"Maybe he's used to seeing her tied up?" Ursula prompted and if the gag wasn't on Emma's mouth she would've spit in their eyes.

"Swan? Are you here I saw your vessel in the parking lot,"

Emma's entire body starting shaking and her magic was threatening to boil out of her right hand but the bracelet was stopping the magic. Regina wondered if the pirate had anything to do with the increase in magic she was producing.

"He's not going to come for you, what's it going to take for you to realize that he only cares about himself?" Ursula said and rolled her eyes and sat across the two women tied to a chair. Regina watched as they played with their food. _Henry _both women thought at the same moment and felt a pang of sadness in the pit of their gut. If they killed them, Henry would be motherless.

A knock sounded at the door.

Emma's thrashing increased.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in there?" Killian said from just outside the door. Thier captures looked at each other and then the door, Cruella cleared her throat and spoke at the door.

"Nothing that concerns you, now go back to finding your booty call,"

Emma started thrashing feeling the burn of the ties of her wrists using the pain as a tool to keep her going, to keep her from giving up. She wasn't going to, he _was_ going to find her. He knew something was wrong, he should just _know._ Thats what mom said, that when your true love was in danger the other _knows. _Emma _knew _that he was her true love, she _knew_ it, but what if…

Emma closed her eyes and pushed the negative thoughts away. _He was going to find her. Screw the undercover mission, send it straight to hell. This was never a good idea anyways._

Killian knocked on the door again. "I am not going to ask you again, what are you doing in there?"

"Maybe you should stop asking," Ursula snapped. Killian jiggled the door knob and everyone in the room fell silent, Cruella put a finger to her mouth signaling for Emma to stop trashing. Emma screamed into her gag her entire body shaking with the sound vibrating through it.

The door kicked open and Killian stormed through eyes locking with Emma his face ashen and torn. Then his face flickered into something dark and he turned around to face his loves captures.

"Why do you have them in here?" he demanded taking a threatening step forward his hook in front of his body like it was marking where he was supposed to go. Emma has never seen this side of him. But it makes her feel safe. He found her. He wasn't going to leave her. She loved him so much. Emma felt her heart being pulling in every direction with the way it was growing with love for him. _She was going to be safe_ was bounding into her skull like she was banging her head onto this idea. The second she got out of here and safe she would tell Killian just how much he meant to her. Let him hold her and she would whisper that she loved him. Her body was glowing with love, her magic was vibrating and her entire body was shaking, the white magic soothing her.

"Untie them now." Killian demanded and Cruella got up to untie Regina first. Emma didn't notice Cruella whisper instructions in Regina's ear. She didn't notice Cruella placed a gun in Regina's hand. She didn't notice Regina conceal it. When Killian finished untying Emma placed her lips against his feeling him with her heart, pouring every emotion into the love of her life. Her heart was soaring with happiness. Emma had never been this happy her entire life. She had parents who loved her, a son that she was so proud of, a man that loved her unconditionally and that she loved back. Emma was going to throw the queens of darkness out of the city faster than you could say, _snap._

Killian went limp in her arms. Pulling away Emma looked at her true love and watched the life drain from his face. Slowly she lowered his body onto the ground. Feeling his face, body, hand. She held onto his hook and unclasped it. Her body was moving but her mind was screaming. Burying Killian's hook into Cruella's neck and watching her body fall onto the ground Ursula came up behind her and she threw the hook and slashed her not even checking to see if she was alive her not, Emma threw herself at the love of her life lifeless body. He wasn't supposed to leave her. She loved him. Was that not enough? Would Emma ever be enough? Was she some kind of poison that killed everyone she loved? Emma's body shook on top of his the weight of her sobs. "Come back Killian" she whispered and looked up from his spot on the ground to the women holding the gun.

Regina.

She looked back down at her dead boyfriend and she didn't let any thought other than him enter her mind. She never told him that she loved him. He died not knowing her feelings. They would never be able to carry out their lives together. Emma would never know what he looked like when he woke up. If his accent got thicker, if he would make her breakfast. She would never know what his hands and mouth could do to her if she'd let him. She'd never know if he would tell her that he loved her. Maybe he was going to find her to tell her . She'd never know. She'd never know if their kids would have green eyes or blue. She would never have any of it. She would never be happy with him. He died not knowing if her feelings ran as deep as his, they did, she wanted to scream, dear God in heaven they did.

She felt someone pick her up and she started screaming, she wouldn't leave his side. How could she? He was always by hers and it got him _killed. _By a women she let near her son. _No_

she wasn't going to think about that now. She just needed to be near him. Kicking and thrashing and biting her way out of the hands that were carrying her away from her true love. Emma's tears turned into screams as she was placed in a car and being driven. She banged on the glass and then she felt it. The ache in her chest. The feeling of knowing, her true love had died. He's gone forever. The string that had been connecting them snapped and smacked into Emma with the forced of a building collapsing on top of her. The knowing that she had craved washed over her body in doubling pain, closing her throat and she was gasping for air. She couldn't breathe without him. She didn't want to have to bare it alone. Emma knew that if anyone else she had cared about had died she would've gone straight to him. She would've let him hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay. _That she had him. _But she didn't. She didn't have him to hold her. The only person she wanted to talk to about his death was _him. _

She found herself on the couch in her parents loft with a blanket around her that reminded of him crouching beside her and making sure that she was alive. He could save her, but she couldn't save him. She was the saviour who let the only person who had saved her time and time over again _die_. He was her saviour. And now she had to handle the weight of the world on her shoulders _without_ him.

"Emma" her mother said coming to hug her, but she moved away from her mothers touch, wanting to savor Killian on her body. She wanted to keep the ghost of his touch on her. She wanted him to be here to hug and hold her. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her she was beautiful. That she loved him.

When she had finished crying, her parents sat in front of here with Regina. It started to speak.

"I just had to prove my loyalty to them, I-I didn't know you-you-"

"You didn't know what? That I had feelings for him? That I would mourn him? You didn't know how much it would hurt having the man I love die in my arms? But you never cared about me! No! Of course you wouldn't care! You killed Graham too!-" Emma was screaming now her face hot and her chest heaving.

"Emma I am so sorry-" Regina's eyes started to water.

"Were you that jealous of my happy ending that you had to take it? You can't have Robin so now I can't be happy with Killian!"

"Emma- no - of course not-" Regina took a step forward her arm outstretched like she was going to reach for her. "I know how you feel-"

"No you do not. Do not compare yourself to me. _Ever_ again. My list of burdens run far deeper than yours, Oh a ten year old spilled your secret got your first love killed. You casted a curse that took me from my parents. You were sad that your dad died even though _you killed him_. I was sad that I was left on the side of the highway. Your mother was a murdering psychopath? The only person who cared about me when I was younger was Ingrid. Don't you _ever _compare yourself to me. You say I ruined your life? You screwed me over before I was even born." Emma sat down and looked away. Not being able to bare looking at anyones faces. She closed her eyes and saw Killian's face burn her eyelids open.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked her voice small.

"She was working for us, Emma," Snow said and Emma snapped to attention. "We did something we're not proud of and so we asked Regina to run them out of town,"

"I killed them today, Ursula and Cruella, did that get the job done?" Emma said rolling her eyes. "Did you think that I couldn't handle the truth? I don't think you can." Emma stood up to face her parents. "The truth is, I am not a child anymore, isn't that why you had Neal? You wanted a child right? Treat him like a child not me," Emma spat at them. She tore the blanket off of herself.

"I will _never _forgive any of you."

and with that Emma Swan walked out of her parents and walked into the street alone, like always.

…

When they buried him Emma had stayed after everyone had left and cried with her back to his tombstone. She pretended that the cold rock was his arms wrapping around her. She pretended he was hugging and holding her.

…

When she slipped out of the town line and back nobody noticed. Nobody noticed that she had brung Robin back to storybrooke with his family. A healthy Marian and Roland sat the backseat of her car.

Nobody noticed that she sat there watching as Regina ran to hug Robin. Nobody noticed her triumphant smile as Robin pulled away from her and asked "Who are you?"

Emma had spent a lot of time thinking and she thought that dead was better than alive and loving someone else.

At least Killian had loved her. At least they had a month together. At least he knew that she had romantic feelings for him. At least she had opened up to him.

But she vowed to never be weak again.

To never end up being the one in the chair.

To never be used as a pawn.

Emma Swan didn't need protection, people needed protection from her. Opening her purse she checked inside for the dagger. Wiping the dust clean and reading its name: "Emma."

She would never be taken advantage of again.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't edit this like at all? so i mean just take this from me in its natural form. I'm going to a concert tomorrow and its getting late leave me alone please.

Also yeah lets pretend they live in their own apartment thats hella cute.

"Finally," Emma said kicking off her slippers and hopping into bed beside her boyfriend "A quiet moment." Killian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her pulling is Swans head into his chest. Pressing feather light kisses where her head fell Emma let herself enjoy this quiet moment with her boyfriend.

"What did you do today?" Emma asked looking up at Killian and really quickly pressing a kiss to chin. Pushing the hair out of her face he smiled and before he could open his mouth to speak his cell phone rang.

"Don't pick it up, if it was important they would've called me," Emma said tightening her hold on him. Killian raised a predatory eyebrow at her and she huffed and lowered herself onto his chest. "I mean i'm not lying,"

* * *

The ringtone died out and Killian relaxed himself into the hug telling her the story of his day. Emma could feel her eyelids drooping and her body relaxing into his voice.

Then the phone rang again. Emma's eyes shot open frustratedly and she noticed Killian's anxiousness to pick up the phone. Rolling her eyes she mumbled a quick 'go ahead'. Rolling in the other direction on the bed Emma shut her eyes angrily and counted down from 100.

100 .. 99 .. 98

"Belle! I thought you were out with, uh, William,"

97...96...95…

"Do you need me to come and get you because I will,"

oh my god if he leaves I swear. Emma shuts her eyes and pretends to sleep but at this point she is wide awake. Killian starts laughing. What's so funny? Emma wonders then mentally slaps herself for being so clingy. Her boyfriend can speak to other people christ she needed sleep. Footsteps.

"Yes of course love, I think we need the savior for a job like that," His voice drops to a whisper as he looks over at the bed. "I think she's sleeping maybe we should leave him there just until-" I turn around to face him.

"Good morning sunshine," Killian says bearing a wicked grin "We have someone who needs our help,"

Never in her life has Emma Swan been able to say she was spending her time with her boyfriend, his best friend and her boyfriend this way. Like Emma didn't really have many friends before storybrooke but honestly taking a grown man out of a high chair? And she was still in her pyjamas. Belle had insisted that they came as soon as possible and Killian had to throw clothes on and Emma was trying to not smash his phone into a wall.

Opening the door to grannies and walking through the back hallway to find where Belle hid her (rude and interrupting) boyfriend. Killian squeezed her hand as the turned the corner and then he dropped to the ground. Turning to look at him Emma's eyebrows shot up. His face had turned red his chest was heaving and tears were springing from his eyes from how hard he was laughing. Ignoring him, Emma turned to look at a distraught Belle who was standing beside Will with her hand on his shoulder protectively. Will was in a high chair, his face contorted in an expression that told Emma that he was not comfortable where he was.

Emma shook her head at him.

"Now how the actual hell did you manage to get your fat ass in the chair?" Emma questioned.

"Well Belle said 'I bet you couldn't get your fat ass in that chair' and look I did!" Will said and then turned to look at Belle his voice cold but his eyes soft. "And now me fat ass can't get out."

"Interesting," Emma said turning to see where the hell her boyfriend was and she found him whispering with Belle in hushed tones but she could still hear the sharpness in each persons tone.

"They're whispering' 'bout you ya know," Will said and Emma turned to face him looking for any lies in his face. "Belle asked for Hook to come and not to tell you he was leavin' Belles scared you were going to arrest me, but he insisted that you come." Will cleared his throat, "He cares for you a lot and all but I care about me nuts not getting flat sitting in this bloody chair 'ello! Anybody want to help me!"

Killian turned toward him first and Emma knew what was out of his lips before his said it, "Well Belle I bet you want to keep those balls in mint condition, we must get to it." Belle quickly looked to the floor trying to hide her blush and holy shit these idiots were really into each other.

"So Savior what do you suggest?" Killian said walking around Will trying to hide his grin and contain his laugh.

"No way in hell am I going to do all the work here, not a fat chance, I am off work right now-"

"So does that mean you're not going to arrest Will?" Belle said and the desperation in her face and attitude floored Emma but the only thing she could think of was I am the only one here without an accent.

"No, you guys are on a date right?" Emma said and flashed a death glare she saved for Henry at Will "I wouldn't want to ruin it,"

Will blushed "'bout that-"

Emma held out a hand to silence him.

"What if we like butter him up and take him out?" Emma said crouching down to get a better look at how jammed in there he would be. "I'm assuming Belle you already tried to take him out but it didn't work?"

"No, uh, thats why I called Killian, he was going to try but-"

"But she forgot I have one hand and a pointy hook that scares Will,"

"Bugger off will ya? I don't trust you with your 'one second i'm on a romantic date and the next i'm punching the bloody lights out of you'-"

"Oh please, mate, that was barely a slap, learn to take a hit" Killian snapped and crossed his arms.

"What if we melt the butter then slip him out?" Belle suggested and because we couldn't think of anything else we tagged along. We put the butter in the microwave to heat it up and then walked towards Will to pour it on him.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he said squirming in his high chair. "No seriously what the bloody hell are you guys going to do?"

Belle poured the liquid on his legs and Will let out a scream that probably woke up the entire storybrooke. Holy shit they just poured hot butter on him. Why did they think this was going to work out? Emma wanted to go home and make out with her pirate she didn't want to take care of this over sized baby. Emma went around Will and pulled him upwards willing for him to budge but it wouldn't.

"So you are sayin' you burnt my flesh-"

"What are you doing in here?" an older woman demanded. Granny. Great.

"Miss Lucas how have you been?" Killian exclaimed and started walking towards her.

"Just fine, Killian, how are you liking those knitting needles I loaned you?" Granny inquired and Emma looked over to see if they were just as confused as she was. They were.

"Spectacular, the grips make it easier for me to operate with, i'll get them back to you as soon as I remember, anyways you should be getting to bed Ruby wouldn't be very impressed with me if I just let you stay up," and with that Killian lead Granny to her house.

"And then there were three," Belle said smiling at Will and Emma had to physically stop herself from groaning.

"Please don't make eyes at each other while i'm here," Emma said as she looked through granny's cupboards and then froze. She was turning into Regina.

"I was kidding! Obviously! Ha! That was funny! Just don't get inappropriate with each other and i'm cool with it yeah, lets get you out of there Will haha,"

Banging her head into the cupboard Emma groaned and wished that she had faded into the wall. Then it hit her.

"Magic!" she screamed "I could just poof you out!"

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Belle asked politely but Emma knew that she was worried for the man she cared about, if it was Killian stuck in the chair Emma would be hysteric and she probably would've done something way more drastic than butter.

"No," Emma took a step forward and put her hand on the other woman's shoulder, "But I would never try to hurt him okay?"

Belle nodded and she knew exactly what Emma was thinking. Emma liked Belle. She liked that she and Killian were good friends, they complemented each other nicely.

Getting ready to cast the spell Emma did a little dance and waited for the familiar tingle and a burst of magic sprouted from her hands separating Will from the chair. Belle ran up to him and hugged him tightly not noticing that there was butter where she was standing and tripped electric sliding into Will causing him to knock over in a heap of laughter.

Emma looked away, they earned their private moment.

"Well Swan, what do you say we go home and celebrate the victory of reuniting young lovers?" Killian said wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses on her neck and behind her ear.

"Yes, the separation of a chair is unbearable Killian," Emma said sarcastically looking over at him to press a kiss to his temple.

"If it were me in that chair i'd be the most unbearable thing in the world to be separated from you like that,"

"Are we still talking about the chair?"

"Swan i'm trying to be romantic here," Killian said playfully his laugh tickling my ear.

"Sorry continue,"

"As I was saying…"


	6. Chapter 6

Best Friends Sibling au

David was going to kill him. Killian watched as Emma, his best friends little sister, smiled up and him shook her head to hide her blush and then asked again, "will you go out with me?"

He couldn't say no. Break her heart, Dave would kill him. Go out with her, Dave would kill him. It seemed that either way he was going to die but at least it would be because of such a beautiful and amazing lady.

(After they came home David smiled as emma walked up the stairs to her bedroom, then punched Killian in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Call it insurance, if you break her heart you'll have that to look forward to.")


	7. Chapter 7

They had met at the grocery store**, Emma **was new in town and had no idea where the mall was, so she did all of her shopping at the grocery store and hoped for the best. When either Henry or her needed new clothes that would be the day that she would have to ask anyone where the mall was. But today was not that day.

"Are you lost,love?" Someone whispered in her ear. She spun around to see a man dressed too formal for the grocery store standing in front of her eyebrows raised as if she had said something suggestive.

"I know my way around a grocery store," Emma retorted but kind of hoped that he would tell her where the mall was or at least what it was called so she could google it.

"I meant around town, I've seen you around-"

"That's not scary at all,"

"You only come here why?" He finished as if she had never said anything.

"I go places." She insisted.

"Hm. Like where?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"I saw a beautiful damsel in distress I've come to save you,"

"I'm not a beautiful damsel in distress, I've got this thank you." Emma pushed her cart forward, she was _blushing she _needed to get out of here before she embarrassed herself.

"Oh well can't stop a man from trying here, let me give you my number and if you do need any help you can give me a call,"

Taking a leap of faith she put his number in her phone. Killian Jones, it suited him.

A few weeks later she got a phone call from the school because her son had an altercation with another boy at school.

"I am so sorry," Emma said walking into the classroom with keys in her hand and her purse falling off her arm. "Mrs.. Killian?"

"Why hello ,it seems you do go places after all."


	8. Chapter 9

**cop/person getting a speeding ticket au**

"Licence and Registration please," Emma said getting ready to write up his ticket.

"Why don't I show you my boobs instead?"

"What?" Emma said looking up unimpressed at the man flashing her a shit eating grin.

"No, I'm not sure why I thought that would be funny." He told her as if she would sympathize with him.

"Me too, now sir, licence and registration please," Emma tried not to sound too irritated.

"What if instead of you fining me $500 for a ticket I take you out to dinner instead?"

Emma laughed.

"Sir, if you take up any more of my time I'm going to fine you more then $500. What restaurants around here cost $500 for a meal for two anyways?"

"I'd find one for you, my love," he smiled at her and emma couldn't help but notice that he was cute.

"Can you please get your license out already?"

"You're not supposed to rush me, I want to speak to the sheriff!" The man demanded and emma stared at him.

"You want to complain to my dad about me?" She asked him licking her lips and leaning on his car.

Promptly he got his license and registration out then received his ticket.

(He called the number he found on the back of his ticket. $500 date here he comes.)


End file.
